Lo que no sabes tú es que yo soy bruja y tu muggle
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Lucy se sonrojó por primera vez en su vida y el causante de ese sonrojo fue Marco Reus Este fic participa en el reto: Situaciones embarazosas. Del foro: Las cuatro casas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairmer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling a excepción claro está, Marco Reus (Futbolista de la selección alemana de fútbol)

Este fic participa en el reto: Situaciones embarazosas

Del foro : Las cuatro casas

 _No se si pensaran que estoy loca XD_

* * *

No Lucy, no puedes reunirte con gente llenas de tatuajes y misteriosas

De esa conversación habían pasado 3 años

Se suponía que debía espiar lo que Nique haría con unos muggle e en un bar de mala muerte. Su aspecto era de lo más anticuado comparando con las de las demás muchachas con vestidos atrevidos y zapatos con tacón de aguja. La cabellera pelirroja la llevaba recogida en un moño alto y sus lentes que le hacían dar un aspecto de niña santa, se le resbalaban por la grácil curvatura de su nariz. Suspiró resignada, apretando su bolso contra su costado

— Buenas hermosa

Tuvo que alzar la vista para encontrarse con una mirada color ámbar. El hombre enfrente suyo era alto comparado con ella, que era una mujer bajita

—Hum. Hola—dijo algo desconfiada, alejándose un tanto

El tipo tenía puesta una camisa color negro y unos pantalones azules. Pudo ver los tatuajes y joder la piel de él era tan blanca como la leche

Parecía esperar algo, como un griterío o que simplemente se le lanzara a los brazos

—¡Marco!—rugió otro tipo casi tirándolo

—Hey Mario, parece que esta pelirroja no me reconoce

Mario gotze miró con mucha atención a Lucy Weasley, haciéndole enrojecer con facilidad

—Mario Gotze, encantado

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Lucy descubrió que tenía que darle la mano a ese muggle

—Lucy Weasley

Ambos se miraron y marco dijo asombrado

—Pero que apellido más raro

Lucy casi se encoge en si misma, esperando que le dijeran algo sobre... Lo que sea sobre un Weasley. Siempre le hacían bullying en Hogwarts y pesar de los años no se acostumbraba a las duras ofensas de los demás. En cambio recibió una sonrisa sincera por parte de ambos

—Hermano, Ann me matará si me viera hablando con alguien tan hermosa como ella. Adiós

Casi grita para que no la dejase sola con ese completo desconocido

Para su horror, el rubio la escoltó hacia una mesa. Y pidió unas bebidas para los dos

—T-tengo 16 años

Marco sonrió seductor

—Yo 26. ¿Tienes algún problema con la edad?—susurró

El mini infarto que le provocó estas simples palabras, es poco para describir los miles de sentimientos que inundaron su interior. Lucy nunca había besado a nadie, nunca tuvo enamorado y jamás había pensado en enamorarse

—¿Pro-problema? Y-yo pi-pienso que ..

Marco rió un poco

—¿Así eres siempre?

Por un momento Lucy olvidó la situación embarazosa que estaba viviendo, para apartar la vista hacia otro lado. La verdad es que.. Nunca a sido muy social ni con sus propios primos ni con sus compañeros de clases

—Soy Marco Reus. Juego en el Borrusia dourmunt y pienso que es algo absurdo que te lo este explicando por qué... Bueno no importa

Lucy sonrió. "Lo que no sabes tu, es que soy una bruja y tu un muggle" pensó mientras tosía por el olor de los cigarrillos y el alcohol combinó con el ruido de la música

—Salgamos. Este no es un sitio para ti

De mala gana acepto. Con tal, tenía su varita por si acaso ese muggle se quisiera propasar con ella

Hacia un poco de frío en el exterior y Marco la llevó hasta su auto, prendiendo la calefacción para mantenerse calientes en el frío de invierno. Fueron al McDonalds y pidieron unas hamburguesas junto a papas fritas, comieron en el auto y el futbolista le dio un recorrido por todo el Londres muggle, algo que impresionó mucho a Lucy. Ella mantenía la mano en su regazo y en un momento donde el ambiente entre ambos cambió por completo, Marco puso su mano encima de la de ella y la acarició levemente

Lucy Weasley se sonrojó por primera vez en su vida, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago

Después del paseo. Lucy ya estaba en la madriguera de nuevo, Marco totalmente estupefacto veía la casa mientras que la pelirroja estaba muy asustada de como se lo tomaría

—Lucy yo... —murmuró él sin saber exactamente que decir

La pelirroja se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Soy una bruja.

—¿Perdón?

Y justo en ese momento salió James a agarrar a una gallina para entrarla a la casa, sin darse cuenta de la pareja. Marco se restregó los ojos, era demasiado oscuro y nevaba

Lucy sacó su varita y susurró un leve

—Lumos

Se acercó con lentitud, la vista clavada en el suelo y sus pasos jamás se detuvieron. Solo cuando llego a estar enfrente de él. Tomó entre su mano la de él y entrelazo sus dedos

Marco acarició la mejilla sonrojada de la jovencita. Acercándose lentamente hasta rozar con su pulgar la boca de ella

Lucy deseándolo también, se alzó en puntillas suspirando

—¡Lucy Weasley!—escuchó perfectamente la voz de su abuela, horrorizada

Y sin el importar de ese grito. Ambos se besaron con dulzura por un momento antes de que él le regalase una de sus camisetas del BvB firmadas y en corto su número de teléfono

—Me gustas Lucy. ¿Serías mi novia? Ante todo el mundo

—¿El muggle?

—Y también el mágico preciosa—sonrió antes de besarle la comisura de los labios

Lucy le plantó otro beso, lleno de timidez

Y marco sonrió

En la madriguera todos la miraban con decepción. Pero cuando vieron la camisa, su tío Charlie chilló de la euforia

—¡¿Donde conseguiste esa camiseta?!

—Me la dio mi enamorado

Charlie Weasley corrió como flash hasta una de las ventanas de la madriguera, observando como cierto jugador de fútbol se subía a un auto ultimo modelo y se marchaba. El pelirrojo se puso pálido del enojo y miró a su sobrina

—¿Acaso tu enamorado es Marco Reus?

Louis que escuchó estas palabras escupió todo el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Marco Reus!—tomó a la pobre de Lucy de los hombros totalmente incrédulo—. ¡¿Estás saliendo con ese futbolista?!

Percy que no entendía nada gritó

—¡¿Me pueden decir quien es?!

Y sin más. Lucy Weasley totalmente abochornada y ofuscada salió corriendo del lugar, queriendo que la tierra la tragase


	2. Chapter 2

—Lu..Lucy Weasley

La pelirroja se sonrojó mientras que Anabeth Reus no podía comprender nada

—¿La conoces? ¡Dios mío!

Lucy lista para correr giró sobre sus talones mientras que él la agarró con fuerza del brazo para que no escapara. Verdadera,mire no estaba en sus planes encontrarse con la chica de cabellos color zanahoria, lo único que cruzó por su mente cuando su hermana menor dijo que iba a traer a una amiga para hacer una pijamada, era eso una chica común y corriente

—Si. Tenemos nuestro pasado, podría decirse

Anabeth frunció el ceño ante esto

—Se suponía que...

Marco puso los brazos en jarras y miró con suma atención a su hermana antes de taladrar con la mirada a Lucy

—Puedes estar tranquila. Lucy y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes

—¿Que clase de asuntos?—preguntó realmente curiosa

Lucy ya con los nervios completamente destrozados argumentó

—Vámonos

—Pero...

Subieron ambas a la habitación de Anabeth quien estaba muy confusa con lo que acababa de pasar en la planta baja de su casa. Observó como su mejor amiga, sentada en la cama y abrazando el primer peluche que pudo encontrar, temblaba mucho y parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento

Se sentó junto a ella y detuvo su vista en un punto determinado del lugar antes de mirarla

—¿Que rayos?

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste tu apellido? Oh santo Merlin, todo el mundo conoce tu nombre por tu hermano. ¿Como no pude sospechar de ti?

Lucy balbuceaba sin éxito alguno. La repentina aparición de Marco Reus en su vida, era algo muy fuerte para asimilar en unos cuantos minutos y lo peor es que tendría que dormir en la misma casa que él

—¿Saliste con mi hermano?

—Fu-fueron unas horas. Prometió llamarme o escribirme y nunca lo hizo

Anabeth se puso pálida

—Quizás fue cuando le lanzé el teléfono por la ventana —murmuró para si misma


End file.
